


Hero Or Savior

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [4]
Category: poems poetry Darkpoems DarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15fromdeviantart
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem. </p><p>I wrote this out of the blue and now these days I'm getting new ideas to write poems day. it's been a little of writers block the last week but however I gotten through it and start working on new poems ^w^. </p><p>Stay tune for more ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Or Savior

Hero or Savior   
May fallen  
to my   
defeat   
but I can   
battle   
through my battles  
here and now  
I shall   
fight   
to get   
to my escape   
be free   
from this  
awful   
sorrow   
darkness   
of my   
own past  
I won’t depend  
on   
Hero or Savior   
to save me  
from my   
own battles  
I have to  
face them  
alone  
won’t give in  
to   
Hero   
or   
savior  
Here’s a   
little story  
I’ve seen  
my own  
crumble   
apart   
shatter   
good memories  
as mirrors  
Smiles   
went down  
to sad memories  
sadness   
frown   
my days   
This moment  
I will  
break my own cycle  
get back  
to my feet  
Forever   
Not depend  
waiting for  
the   
Hero or Savior  
to break me  
free   
I rather fight  
on my own  
through my battles  
without   
them  
Not a   
Hero or Savior


End file.
